return with a warm welcome
by Loveless-Forever-in-the-dark
Summary: lindsay returns from montana, but will danny be there for her?


Return with a warm welcome.

Lindsay was on the plain home to New York. She looked out of the window. The trial was ended and the murderer had gone to prison for the rest of his life. And now she was sure he was never gonna bother her again, she could finally tell Danny how she felt about him. She was hoping he would be on the airport to welcome her. But on the other hand, she was really nervous to see him again. What would he say? "Nice way to say goodbye" or something? She was also thrilled to see Stella and the others again. She'd missed them all. But she missed Danny in perticulair.

suddenly a voice said: "Please fasten your seat belt, we're about to start the landing."

-

Stella was searching for Danny.

"Danny!" she yelled. "Danny, c'mon! We have to get to the airport!" Then she saw Danny working in the lab.

"Danny, aren't you coming with us?" Stella asked. Danny looked at her.

"No," he said and sighed. "I can't face her right now, Stel." "Ya sure?" "Yeah." "Okay then. See you later!"

With that, Stella walked towards Mac, Flack and Hawkes.

"Danny's not coming?" Flack asked.

"That'll disappoint Lindsay," Mac said.

"It's his own choice," Stella said. They walked out of the lab.

-

Danny was thinking. Why couldn't he face the love of his life? Maybe he was affraid the trial did something to her what changed her forever… But he knew he couldn't hide from her forever. What the hell was he still doing here? He loved her and nothing in the whole world could change that. But what if the murderer was pleaded free? Would she still refuse to date him? Just one way to find out. He looked at the clock. It was alreeds five-thirty! Her plain was scheduled to land at five-forty! He threw his lab coat away and runned out of the lab and to his car as soon as he could.

-

Lindsay got out of the gate. She looked around. No sign of one of her co-workers. She walked a bit further and she saw Mac standing there, with his back turned toward her.

"Mac!" she yelled and runned toward him. Mac turned around, just in time to get a hug from Lindsay. Stella shrieked.

"Lindsay!" Now Lindsay hugged Stella and after that came Flack and Hawkes. Then she looked around. "Where's Danny?" she asked.

"He said something about he couldn't face you right now," Stella said. Lindsay looked disappointed.

"Let's go get your bags," Flack said. Lindsay nodded and they went to look for Lindsay's bags.

-

Danny got out of his car. He was almost sure he had been driving way to hard, but he didn't care. Now the only thing he had to do was find Lindsay. He wanted to see her so much! He wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. He looked at a screen. Flight from Bozeman at five-forty: gate fifteen. So he went to gate fifteen. There he couldn't find her, so he guessed she was allready getting her bags. So he went to the luggage-hall.

-

Flack and Hawkes both offered to carry her bags for her, but Lindsay kept saying she could handle carrying two bags. Stella could see Lindsay was very sad about the fact Danny hadn't come.

"Hey, head up," Stella said, trying to cheer her up. "You're back home." But it didn't work. They kept walking in silence.

But suddenly she saw him. First she just saw hair just like his. But then he turned and she saw his face. It was him!!! Then he saw her too.

"Montana!" he yelled. Lindsay's mouth went into a grin.

"Danny!!!" she shrieked. She dropped her bags on the ground, almost on Flack's toes, and she runned toward him. Danny opened his arms and she threw herself inside them, giving him the tightest hug he had ever had.

"Danny, i missed you so much!" Lindsay said, looking up to his face. He saw tears streaming over her cheeks, but she didn't care. She was so happy.

"I missed you too," he said. He whiped away her tears and kissed her. It was a long and intimate kiss. When they broke apart, they hugged again. Then the others came walking towards them.

"Changed your mind?" Stella asked, with a grin on her face.

"A man can't stay away from the woman he loves," he answered, still looking at Lindsay. "I'm glad you're back," he told her, and they kissed again.


End file.
